War Isn't Pretty::Parts 1-3
by Pixy Earth
Summary: It's parts one through three...revolutionary war drama. Not much drama yet, but it's a comin! I decided to make this story last a bit longer than the others...^^ R+R, please!


Disclaimer: I don't own anything, yada, yada, yada.

**__**

War Isn't Pretty::Parts 1-3

When war raged between the patriots and the loyalists, it causes heartache between lovers, it tears friends apart, it make rivals of neighbors, and it ruins one on the inside. War doesn't have a happy ending, or a pretty beginning. It's ugly, very ugly.

18 year old Takeru ran down the dusty road. *I can't wait to get home!* He thought. *I hope I'll be welcome!* He smiled. *A three weeks vacation! I can't believe it!* After all, fighting for the patriots wasn't the easiest thing to do! Even if you got to fight for your freedom, you still paid dearly. His brother, Yamato, was a general, a hard one to! But for him, a bit of a pushover. After all, he'd got this vacation, hadn't he? 

Hikari straightened her gown. *I don't believe we have to house those snooty British soldiers! I don't believe my own brother, Taichi, even LET them in here! I mean, he knows I prefer the Patriots! But he still insists on fighting for the Loyalists! Even if he is one…still* She thought. "HIKARI!" Taichi yelled from below. She sighed and took a deep breath. "I'M COMING!" She yelled back down. 

"Hey! Takeru! Wait up, Takeru!" 18 year old Daisuke ran up behind Takeru. "Come on, Daisuke!" Takeru yelled back to his best friend. "If we're gonna get to Miss Miyako anytime soon!" Takeru waited for Daisuke to catch up. As soon as he did, Takeru started running again. Daisuke sighed and fell over. "I know we have to get to Miss Miyako's, but why to her tavern?" Takeru turned to Daisuke. "Because she's a friend of mine, and can provide room and board for us on our vacation. We do have to do some chores to pay off for it though…" Daisuke's mouth hung open. "C…CHORES!?"

"So, Hikari." Hikari glared at the speaker, her brother. "Yes, Taichi?" She answered through clenched teeth. "Why don't you…get some of the food for us?" Taichi said, trying to find something else that his sister could do rather then sit there and look miserable. "Taichi, we have servants to do that for us!" Hikari pointed out. "Oh, yeah…" "So, I think I'll keep eating. If you don't mind." She told him, sounding mad and a bit annoyed. Nothing more was said.

Daisuke and Takeru were walking at a good pace to get to the tavern. As soon as it was in site, they quickly broke into a run. "MIYAKO! MIYAKO, WE'RE HERE!" Takeru yelled. Miyako was a tall girl, not as tall as Daisuke or Takeru, but nonetheless a tall girl. She had long purple hair put up into a bun with loose strands around her face. (Note: She doesn't have glasses) Her long regular navy blue dress with her white apron blew in the wind. "HI TAKERU!" She yelled. "HI MIYAKO!" He yelled back. 

Hikari returned to her room. She sighed and took the blue ribbon out of the shoulder length, wavy brown hair. After sitting down, she thought about the next three weeks. *Taichi's going away tomorrow morning. I won't be seeing him for three weeks! But maybe while he's gone, I can act like a regular girl, and not like the rich girl I am. I wonder if I can help the servants. After all, Taichi's girlfriend, Sora IS watching the house while he's away…SHE'LL let me act normal! I'm sure of it!* She smiled and prepared for a good nights sleep.

"Hey, Takeru? Is this the friend you said you were going to bring?" Miyako asked her friend. "Sure is!" He answered. Daisuke stood still while Miyako looked him over. ~Beat, beat~ *He's okay, I guess.* ~beat, beat~ *Why is my heart beating?* ~beat, beat~ *I think…no.* "Keep fighting for liberty, you two, but you need your rest too!" Miyako told them, giving them the thumbs up sign. Daisuke and Takeru grinned. "I'm going to get your rooms ready, you can wait in the lobby. Introduce yourself to my new help, Iroi!" She nodded and showed them to the lobby, and then ran upstairs. 

*Maybe I can see my best friend while Taichi's gone. Even if she's a tavern keeper.* Hikari smiled. *That would be nice.* She laid out a normal dress, it was a burgundy color, with a beige apron. Hikari nodded in approval, and undressed from her white silk dress. *I'd better go to sleep now. I've got a long day tomorrow.* She blew out the candle and got under her covers. *Now I have nothing to do but dream.*

"Takeru, Daisuke? You may come upstairs now." Miyako called out. "Let's move it!" Takeru and Daisuke ran upstairs. "Time for bed you two!" Miyako told them. The two boys got into their bunks, and fell asleep soon. *I'll make them a special breakfast in the morning.* Miyako told herself. *They look so tired.* 

Hikari woke up. It was a bright morning, and the sun shone onto the foot of her bed. *What a glories morning!* She thought, looking at the laying snow. *Taichi's already gone. He left early this morning.* The door burst open. "Rise and shine!" a song-like voice rang through Hikari's room. Sora stood there with a large grin. Hikari smiled. "Hi Sora!"

"WAKE UP YOU TWO SLEEPY HEADS!" Miyako yelled into the room, shaking everything inside, including the two boys. "Wha!" Takeru said, almost as if he was scared. You could also hear Daisuke's teeth chattering in the upper bunk. "THERE ARE CHORES FOR YOU TO DO!" Miyako thundered again. "Okay!" The boys squeaked. "Good. Now first, I need you two to go down to the market and get me some of these…"

"Hey, Hikari?" Sora asked her while they were in the kitchen. "Yes, Sora?" Hikari answered, beaming. "Well, I was wondering if you'd like to go to the market and get some things for me. I thought you'd like to get out." Hikari's smile widened. "I'd LOVE to!" She half-yelled. "What do I get? How long can I stay? Do I HAVE to take anyone with me?" "Okay, okay! Let me see if I can find something to write on." Sora started looking everywhere, and in about 6.33 seconds, had searched the whole house. "Do you think you can just remember?" She asked, panting. "Sure, Sora." Hikari giggled.

At the market, Takeru and Daisuke were looking around for the many things that Miyako asked them to get. "Well, at least we don't have to spend this time doing something gross like milking a cow!" Daisuke said, dusting his hands. "Daisuke, you think everything's gross! You should have seen your own face the first time you were in a real battle!" Takeru burst out laughing, while Daisuke folded his arms and mumbled something under his breath. Then he looked up. "Wow!" He said, in an astonished way. Takeru looked up and had the same reaction. "Wow!"

Hikari looked around for some items. She had her 'normal' dress on, and was carrying a basket with veggies in it. "Hmm…" She looked around some more. *I wonder where I can find…* She bumped into someone, knocking them both down. "Oh my god! I'm sorry!" Hikari immediately said in a polite tone. The blond boy just grinned and stood up. "Don't think of it!" He told her. Hikari smiled and motioned to get up. The boy offered his hand to help her up, and she excepted. 

"My name is Takeru." The blond boy told her, looking pleased. She smiled. "I'm Hikari." "That's a pretty name, Lady Hikari!" Takeru said. Hikari was taken by surprise. No one had actually called her 'Lady Hikari' without recognizing her. "Just call me Hikari. Plain Hikari." Daisuke grimaced in the back. "A-hum!" He said, apparently wanting _some_ attention. "Oh!" Takeru jumped. "This is my best friend, Daisuke!" He told Hikari, pointing at Daisuke. "He's afraid of milking cows!" He added in. Hikari giggled. Daisuke scowled. 

"May we escort you to your home?" Takeru asked politely. "That's OK, Takeru. There's no need to do so." Hikari told him, starting to walk off. Takeru stood there for a second, looking after her. "Wait!" He yelled. "I will see you again, won't I?" He asked hopefully. She stopped and turned. "Maybe." Was her answer. Takeru looked down, obviously upset. "But I will try." Hikari told him, a hint of hope in her shaky, but clear voice. He smiled and nodded as she walked off.

"OK you two! You came here to get me some supplies! NOT to goof around with girls!" Takeru and Daisuke turned around in shock. There, towering above them, was Miyako with one of her many mallets. They then did the only thing they could think of. They ran. "COME BACK HERE YOU TWO! YOU STILL NEED TO GET ME THOSE SUPPLIES!" Miyako's voice rang in their ears even after they had run out of her sight. "Let's get those supplies before she gets our heads!" Daisuke suggested. Takeru nodded knowingly.

"Sora! I'm back!" Hikari hollered through the large house. "Hikari?" Sora walked through the parlor and met her in the hall. "Was your 'journey' pleasant?" Sora asked. "Oh it was!" Hikari replied. "I met this boy…" Sora's eyebrow raised questioningly. "I'm going to go to the tavern and say hi to Miyako! Anything you need there?" Hikari quickly changed the subject. "A boy, eh?" Sora questioned, a hint of amusement in her voice. Hikari's eyes got large. "Sora! You wouldn't!" She said, panicking. "Of course I wouldn't tell your brother!" Sora smiled. Hitting Hikari playfully with her hand towel. Hikari let out a sigh of relief.

"OK, we've got your supplies, Miyako!" Takeru yelled through the tavern. "Please don't hurt us!" Daisuke added. Miyako came through the room. "Oh good! You guys are back! I was wondering if you two were still girl watching." She exclaimed, flashing them both mischievous glances. Takeru turned red, while Daisuke mumbled. "Enough talk, get to work you two. Feed the animals in the barn, then you can milk the cows." Miyako instructed. The boys looked at each other, then said in unison: "The cow is yours!" Miyako let out a little laughter.


End file.
